The Fear
by magnificent b'stard
Summary: Alison Purifoy is simply a shot girl at a vampire bar in Las Vegas, that is until she catches the eye of Felipe de Castro.
1. Chapter 1

So, I just finished 'From dead to worse' and was inspired to write something based on the Las Vegas vampires, with a little bit of insight into Jake Purifoy. If you forgot who that is, or haven't read definitely dead yet, there will be spoilers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Las vegas was known for three things.

Gambling, Old School glamour, and Vampires.

The last one was a recent addition, but that didn't make it any less true. After all, if you could only be awake at night what better place to live then the city that never sleeps. The city had changed greatly since the vampires had come 'out of the coffin' as they called it. Catering more to the undead than silly tourists in silly shirts. The entire area had been overrun with special hotels, casinos, restaurants and nightclubs all catering to vampires. Nearly all of the establishments employed young human girls to serve and entertain the vampires.

Alison was one of those girls.

She had worked at the nightclub in the basement of the Luxor, Bloodlust, for nearly four years. Her uncle was the manager and had gotten her a job after her mom had gone back to rehab for the third time. She spent most of her time at the club, only going home to sleep and feed her cat. Her life was ordinary, at least to her. She was looked down on by a whole group of people, but she didn't care. She didn't sleep with her customers, or try to interfere in their affairs. After all, she was just a shot girl. She had lived in Vegas her whole life and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. She wasn't going to lie, when the vampires came out, she was terrified. She wasn't okay with it for a long time, and when they started showing up all over Vegas, she did contemplate finding a new permanent residence- but she got used to it.

And now, she really didn't mind them. In fact, they were kind of fun.

It was a friday night late in august when Kate exited her studio off of Decateur and hopped into her Jetta. The old care sprung to life and she drove casually to the strip, parking in the underground parking lot. She stepped out of her car, and took a door to the left of her car that led straight into the kitchen of Bloodlust. The kitchen was barely used, except for the large refrigerator which held a hearty stock of Trublood as well as other synthetic blood. She stored her purse in her locker on the far side of the kitchen. She could hear the bass of the music, maybe something by Marilyn Manson? She couldn't tell.

Kate stepped out of the swinging door and was behind the bar, she was immediately approached by her uncle Gene.

"Hey there Al, I have a special request for you."

She smiled, and started filling the shot glasses Martin, the bartender, had set on a tray for her. "From who?"

"Felipe de Castro."

She fumbled slightly with the bottle. "Uhm, Do you think I should...?"

"Frankly sweetie, I don't think you have a choice. He asked for you personally."

"Why? How does he know my name?"

"He doesn't. He just told me the quiet one with the black hair."

"And you know that's me how?"

"I just know. Would you get your but in there?"

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Get Devon to cover my shift."

He nodded and turned to go find Devon, Alison sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously. She hated being invited to private rooms, but when the King of the Las Vegas vampires invites you too a private room, you cannot say no. Unless you looking to get your neck snapped or something. She entered the Lavish room quietly, and noticed immediately she was the only woman there besides the vampiress on the other side of a long table. None of them addressed her presence, and she moved quickly over to the small bar and started pouring out glasses of Royalty Blended. She placed the glasses on one of the trays and when she turned around, Mr. Castro had appeared.

"Good Evening." He said, his accent a mix of Antonio Banderas and an american aristocrat.

She froze, staring at him in something closely resembling awe. He was a truly beautiful creature. She shook her head slightly and began setting glasses down in front of each individual. There were only about eleven vampires, all seated along a long rectangle table. When she finally got to the King, she inhaled sharply when he turned to meet her gaze and took his glass off the tray. He winked and she swallowed and forced a smile. Taking the tray and sticking it under her arm. She turned to walk back behind the bar, but he looked her in the eye and motioned towards a couch on the far side of the room.

She followed his hand to the couch and took a seat. For the next forty minutes, they talked vampire politics. Sheriffs, and Kings, Queens and Territories. The only thing Alison realy understood was that the Las Vegas vampires were planning to take something from someone named Sophie something. She sat listening to the whispers of the vampires, all the while confused as to why she was allowed to be listening.

She would have stood up to collect the empty glasses if she wasn't so enthralled in trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed as if the woman vampire, Delilah, was arguing on someone's behalf. A sheriff, Eric. She didn't know who the vampire or man was, or even what a sheriff was, but he was obviously very valuable to someone. When they were done arguing, it seemed that they would let Eric, whoever he was, live as long as he went along with them. As soon as that was decided, they all seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement, and from there, they filtered out until it was only The King and Alison.

She stood and began to collect the empty glasses, and within seconds, was facing Felipe De Castro.

"I am glad you accepted my invitation."

"That's my job." She said, turning and forcing a smile.

"You are different from the other humans who work here."

"How so?" She said, setting the glass back on the table and taking a step away from him.

"You have no real interest in us. You simply work here."

"Are you trying to say I'm not just another Fangbanger?"

"Precisely."

She forced another smile and stared him straight in the eye. "Why did you let me hear all that?"

"I find you trustworthy." Was his only answer; Alison wasn't convinced. "I know who you are, your connections within the supernatural world."

"If you're talking about my brother, then there is no connection. I haven't seen him in years."

"I know where he is."

Alison stared him hard in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"I would like you to accompany me to Louisiana. Jake is there."

"What happened to him?"

"Are you a were like your brother?"

"No, I was adopted after my parents couldn't produce another child. Why are you asking me all this? I am sure you know. Vampires like you have connections, I'm sure you know everything about me down to what shade of lipstick I wear."

He laughed slightly, leaning in towards her. "So, you accept."

"Yes. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. A car will be waiting outside to take you back to your apartment."

"What exactly is in this for you?" She asked, but quickly regretted it once a sinister smile smeared across his porcelain features.

"Your company, of course."

Yeah. Okay.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

So I read through the first chapter, and just to clear up any confusion. I didn't have a name for my main girl, Alison, so I just used Kate. I missed a few sentences where I called her Kate, but her name IS Alison. I'm just to lazy to change it. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like it. Feel free to PM me if the storyline gets a little convoluted.

Thanks!

* * *

He wasn't lying, when she stepped out of the lavish casino, a Lincoln was waiting for her. She slid into the backseat, and the aging man turned around to address her.

"You are Alison Purifoy?"

"Yes. What about my car?"

"It is being taken care of. Where to?"

"1134 Decateur. "

He turned back around and drove away. Alison watched the casino's fly by, the whole time, a pit in her stomach at the thought of what had happened to her brother. Jake had moved to Louisiana as soon as their mother had been taken back to the hospital the second time. He told his sister that he couldn't watch his family fall apart, and gave her a number he could always be reached at. The last time she called it, a woman had picked up and told her she didn't know anyone named Jake. The last time she had seen him she was sixteen, and now at twenty two, she had changed very much. In fact, she had dated a werewolf. It hadn't worked out for the fact that she was a normal human, and she hung around too many vampires.

She broke her trance by looking up and seeing the small driveway that led up to her building.

"I'll be right down."

"Take you time, Ma'am." He said, pulling out a newspaper.

So she did. She brought nearly everything she owned, which wasn't very much. She called her uncle and explained the circumstances, he agreed to take her cat and told her to be careful. she threw away any food that was perishable, and did the last of her dishes. She made her bed and changed into a more comfortable cotton mini dress and sneakers. She grabbed her suitcase, said goodbye to her cat and shut off all the lights. Her uncle had her key, so there was nothing left to do but leave.

The drive got out of the car and helped her put her suitcase in the trunk and she got back into the car. "I don't know who you are, but you must be special."

"We'll see." She said, and stared out the window again. She fell asleep within twenty minutes and only woke up when the car stopped. "Where are we?" She asked the man driving.

"34 catalinas drive. This is Mr. Castro's house. I will drive you up to the front door and then Roger will help you."

"Roger?"

"The kings secretary." She nodded and he drove through the large gate towards the large house. It looked as if it should be in Beverly Hills, not Las vegas. He stopped the car in between two large pillars that led up to the main entrance of the house. "Good luck." She nodded.

"Thanks." And exited the car. He got out of the car and got her suitcase out of the trunk. Tipping his hat too her, he got back into his car and drove away, leaving Alison to stare up at the front door expectantly. How did she get here? Two hours ago she was just a normal girl, living in a tiny apartment and now, she was going on a road trip with a bunch of fucking vampires.

"Hello Alison." She looked up to see a pleasant looking man- vampire staring down at her. "I see the king has wonderful taste in women, as always. If you'll follow me, I'll take that." He picked up her suitcase with ease and carried it into the house, she followed. The house was even lovelier inside then it was out, everything was either white or red and it was clear that Felipe De Castro had wonderful taste. She followed Roger up the stairs and down a long hall. She peered into a door that was open and was surprised to see another human, this one a young man. He caught her eye and looked almost alarmed for a moment. Roger led her into the room beside where she had seen the man and set her suitcase down.

"You will want to get some sleep. We leave tomorrow night. Breakfast will be waiting for you in the morning, feel free to take advantage of the pool and any other amenities. The King has told all of his human employees that you will be staying here. Goodnight." He smiled, and she could see his fangs were out. She smiled back and he left the room.

Not even five minutes after Roger had left, Alison heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, turning awkwardly towards the door and closing her suitcase. When he entered she was surprised by how handsome he was. Tall, sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. He looked nearly frantic, and she couldn't help but wonder why. The only thing she could think to do is advance forward with her hand extended.

"I'm Alison."

He smiled shakily and took her hand. "You can call me Johnny."

"It's nice too meet you Johnny. Now, if you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you look so alarmed."

"You're a plain old human."

"Yes. I am aware."

"I mean, you're not a supe or anything. Now, if you don't mind _me _asking, what is a pretty human girl doin' in a house full of vampires?"

For the first time since she had met him, she realized that his voice was faintly southern. She didn't have a lick of an accent, maybe a little bit of a west coast pronunciation, but not an accent by any means.

"I am here because Felipe De Castro asked me to be, and because he knows where my brother is. Why he wants me here, or why he is trusting me with information, I do not know. And you?" It was common knowledge in the supernatural world that Vampires and Shifters did not get along. It was obvious from the way this man presented himself that he was a supe, what kind, she didn't know yet. Probably a shifter, she was guessing. He didn't seem confident to be a were and sure as hell was no vampire. Not cute enough to be a fairy, but just rugged enough to have some animal in him.

"They have a friend of mind in their possession, and I am just returning a favor by backing him up. If the Vegas vampires have even the slightest chance of taking over, they need all the help they can get. They are off killing Louisiana's queen already, I'm sure."

She tried to ignore that last fact, she didn't want to think of Sophie Anne being killed, she had seen her only once at Bloodlust for a meeting, but had looked not a day over sixteen. "Who's your friend?"

"Quinn, he's a weretiger. One of the last left."

"I have heard of him. What exactly are you?"

"I am a true shifter, but I prefer the form of a lion."

"Lion and tigers and bears, oh my." She said, he chuckled slightly.

"I have answered your questions, now will you answer one of mine?"

"Sure."

"Who is your brother?"

"Jake Purifoy."

"Oh," He said, glancing at the floor. She stared at him confused.

"Do you know him?"

"I know of him."

"What do you know?" She said, her voice catching in her throat. Her heart was beating faster and the shifter was staring at her with an unwanted sense of sympathy.

"Your brother was a were," She nodded, signifying she knew. "And he got mixed up with some vamps, and through some events that I can't repeat mostly because I'm not entirely sure, became one of 'em. He was in Rhodes at that Giza hotel when it was bombed. I don't know if Mr. Felipe is telling the truth about him being alive, but most of us were under the impression he was dead."

Alison had known about the bombing in Rhodes, who hadn't? It hadn't even occurred to her that her brother might be involved, he was a were and what could a were possibly be doing at a vampire hotel. He hand had moved up to her mouth and she could feel tears coming, though she swallowed them. Lowering her hand, the shifter was staring at her with sadness.

"So you think he is lying to me?"

"I don't know, but it seems likely."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. You should be careful, don't let them you know anything."

She nodded and he smiled and left her alone. She was confused, and curious and angry. This entire situation was shaping up to make no sense whatsoever. Why had Felipe De Castro, the king of Nevada, let her hear secret vampire business and tricked her into accompanying him to Louisiana to chase her estranged brother who was most likely dead? He was eccentric, but she was sure he wasn't crazy. After all, she was just a plain old human. Not a shifter, a psychic, a witch, a fairy, nothing.

She put all of these thoughts aside and undressed, crawling into the lavish bed before her. She was glad that Johnny was in the room next to her, she didn't know him well at all, but he seemed trustworthy. She would ask him more question tomorrow, but for now, she needed sleep.

She drifted off, thoughts of the attractive shifter next door and the crazy king of Nevada stinging her thoughts.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I know that the first couple chapters don't really make much sense. I am relying heavily on the fact that you guys will stick around until the questions are answered! I have a plan. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

When Alison's eyes finally popped open, the light that shone through the window was that of mid afternoon. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, she was alarmed to see that it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. She had slept for nearly 12 hours. She was only half surprised, after all, she had been up very late and been under alot of emotional stress in the hours before she went to sleep.

As soon as she sat up, memories from the conversation with the shifter all flooded back.

What if her brother was dead? Would Felipe know? Or was he under the assumption that the were/vampire was living in Louisiana. Was her brother working for the queen? Would he be harmed (If he was still alive, that was)? She was so confused by the Kings actions, that she couldn't keep her facts straight. She didn't know why she believed Johnny the shifter so adamantly. Or maybe it wasn't that she believed him over Felipe, maybe she just assumed Felipe would lie to her. But why? He was the vampire king of nevada and she was a cocktail waitress at a nightclub.

Something was not adding up.

She pushed the cover off of her bare legs and stretched her arms. She felt that groggy, layered feeling you get when you sleep to late for too long. Hurrying over to her suitcase, she pulled on a pair of worn out jean shorts and an orange tank top. She slipped on the same pair of sneakers she had worn the night before, and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She wouldn't bother applying any make up, she only wore it for work anyway. She sat on the bed and wondered what she should do next. This wasn't her house, she couldn't very very well just walk downstairs. What if she wandered into some sort of secret vampire bat cave.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood up and practically ran to open it. Johnny was standing awkwardly in the doorway, and she was relieved to see a familiar face, even if she had only seen it once before.

"Good morning." He said, even though it was clearly the late afternoon. "I came by around twelve, but I think you were probably still asleep. Are you hungry?"

It seemed as if his question had awoken some sort of beast in her stomach that hadn't been there before and she nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Yes." He said, and nodded his head down the hallway, signifying he should follow her. She did. "You know, I thought about you a lot last night. After our conversation." He blushed slightly, obviously expecting her to take the statement the wrong way. "I don't mean-"

"I know what you mean." she said, smiling slightly.

"You remind me so much of someone, I just can't put my finger on it."

"I actually get that a lot. I think I just have one of those faces." She attempted to smile once more, but a searing pain shot through her fore head and into the back of her head. She instantly raised her hand to her head and stopped walking, clamping her eyes shut. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Johnny said, his eyes full of concern by the time she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her head was throbbing, and she was cursing the gods for giving her one of her headaches at such an inopportune time.

"I just get these really bad headaches sometimes. There really painful and just, I guess I can tell you about it, after all you change into a lion when the full moon comes." He looked intrigued. Very intrigued. She didn't like it- there was a reason she pretended to have migraines and ignore what usually came with them. She didn't believe in Psychics, which was strange, because she had grown up in a home full of werewolves. "I can tell when things are going to happen. Bad things. Only when it's something that is going to personally effect me, and half of the time, it just a flash of a picture or a face. Like, once, I got a really bad headache while I was driving, and I saw this mans face. The next thing I knew another car t-boned my passenger side. The man who;s face I saw was the one driving."

"Have you ever thought that maybe this extra ability of your is why Mr. Castro is so interested in you."

"But why? I mean, I can't make it happen, and it almost never does."

"Isn't it happening right now."

"It doesn't happen every time I get a headache." He looked disappointed, and before he could spit out another word, Alison had slumped against the nearby wall, her head pounding as images flashed before her eyes. There was a man, the back of him at least, and he was smoking a cigarette and conversing with another man. When he turned around he looked fearful an began to plead. She couldn't make out his face until the last second. It was her brother. It was Jake.

When she came too she was sitting on the floor and Johnny was hovering over her. "What? What did you see?"

"I saw my brother." She said, tears streaming down her face. She was suddenly flooded with emotion. She was filled to the brim with sadness and wondering why her 'power' had chose now to present itself so potently. After all, she could count all the times it had happened on one hand. Johnny stuck his hands under her armpits and lifted her up. "How did he make this happen?" She said, and Johnny stared down at her confused.

"Who?"

"Felipe," She said, staring at him as if he was the stupidest man she had ever laid eyes on. "I know this happened because of him. He obviously could, sense or smell or something that I have this power and he figured out a way to bring it out."

"Witches, maybe?" Johnny offered, and Alison stared at him for a moment, considering it.

"Maybe, but how would a vampire get a bunch of witches to work for him? He is charming, and no doubt persuasive."

"And he has Victor." Johnny said, a sneer crossing his rugged features.

"Who is Victor?"

"The Kings lieutenant. He takes care of the dirty work, so to say. He is attractive and has many things to offer I imagine, he could have bribed some witches."

"But why? I am not that special."

"Maybe Felipe thinks you are. After all, a psychic isn't a bad thing to have on your side, especially if he can train you to use your ability with ease. Perhaps he wants to turn you."

"That would be an awful lot of trouble for a situation so full of holes. I don't want to be a vampire."

"Maybe he won't give you that choice. A sire has the ability to control their fledgling, maybe not control, but certainly keep them close if they so wish too."

"So let me get this straight. Felipe bribed me with the prospect of finding my brother, though he plans on killing him if he is not already dead. I happen to think my vision means he survived, but who knows. But the real reason he wanted me to come along was so that I could see what was going to happen before it happened so I could warn him of the worst. And after this is all over, if all goes well and they gain control of Louisiana then he plans to turn me into a vampire so that I can be his psychic vampire bitch lady? Oh hell no." She said, suddenly her headache was gone and she was thinking very clearly. It was nearly six o'clock and she wondered how two hours had gone by so quickly. "I'm getting the hell out of here."

"You can't just leave- they'll find you. We don't even know if were guessing correctly."

"Maybe is good enough for me. I don't know what I was thinking coming along anyway. I don't even know my brother anymore, if he is a vampire now, then he won't want to know me."

"I know someone who can help you. Just stay and wait for dark, I promise you will get out of this- maybe by the skin on your ass. But you'll get out of this. Just help the Vegas vamps and then we'll see where it goes."

"Who's going to help me?"

"Quinn."

"Why? He doesn't even know who I am, and from the sound of it, he has enough on his plate."

"Because he hates to see a beautiful women in a bad circumstance. Plus, He doesn't like the vegas vamps and I'm sure he would love to take something that Felipe wants so much."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but fine. I'll stay." They were both silent for a moment and Johnny looked at her sideways.

"You still hungry."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

They went to the kitchen and Johnny sat still while Alison fixed herself some toast and a bowl of cereal. She scarfed the food down a lot faster then she would have under other circumstances. The sun was starting to fall below the horizon and every time Alison noticed it move down, her stomach lurched. She prayed that her power would work when she needed it too, and that Felipe just wanted to be friends. Yeah. Alright. She still couldn't understand how Felipe had known. She sat their thinking about it over and over until it finally hit her. And then the only thing she couldn't understand how she could have been so stupid.

Johnny obviously noticed her sudden revelation. "What?"

"My uncle must have told Felipe, maybe trying to impress him or something. The bastard!" She said, practically tossing the empty bowl in front of her into the sink. The sun had sunk completely below the horizon now and she imagined that the vampires would rise soon. That she would soon get to meet Quinn in person. For some reason, the presence o fthe shifters made her feel much safer then would have otherwise. She was thankful Johnny was sitting there with her. She had also seen Quinn fight in the pits a couple of times- her Uncle had pawned her off too some vamp for the night to hand out Trublood and Beer to the supes. She doubted Quinn had seen her, but she had seen him. After all, it was hard to too. He truly was beautiful, and strong, and... wow.

"You really think so?" He asked, standing and leading her out of the kitchen. He obviously realized that the vamps would be awake soon and that they shouldn't be waiting for them in the lavish kitchen.

"I know so. He is always trying to get ahead in the vamp world, if he wasn't married and so scared, he would be a fucking fangbanger himself."

"You're not....?" He asked, stopping in the hall with a look on his face that said he was sorry for not asking sooner.

"Oh god no! I prefer those of the animal and human variety if you catch my drift."

He looked relieved, maybe even a little hopeful. "Good. Come on, they will be up soon and we should be waiting. They'll want to leave soon. Quinn is going to need all the help he can get once they realize he sent Frannie ahead."

"Who's Frannie?"

"His sister. He sent her ahead to warn his sort of girlfriend and her vamp consort."

"Consort?"

"Yeah, she's got a few of 'em." He said, laughing slightly. She didn't have time to laugh because as soon as they entered the hall, Felipe was there surrounded by more than a couple vamps and Quinn. She caught his eye and was surprised o see him glance at Johnny alarmed. He just shrugged, and smiled with a wink. Quinn rolled his eyes and focused back on the King who was giving the other vamps some sort of pep talk. She noticed the woman, Delilah, and Victor Madden and that was all. The rest were just random faces.

The vamps exited when he finished speaking and then it was only the two shifters, Alison and The King.

"Alison. Did you sleep well?" He said, laying on the charm thickly. He stared her in the eyes and then seemed alarmed when she looked down at her feet. She supposed he had tried to glamour her, and was surprised like many vamps before him, that it didn't work.

"Yes, thankyou. I had a vision."

He looked intrigued. "What of, my dear?"

"One of your vamps killing my brother."

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

So, still not a lot of questions answered. I'm getting there. I have a lot of plot twists in store! Can anyone guess what? I hope not. That would make me oddly predictable. hah. I apologize for the spelling and or grammar errors. My buttons stick and my spell check is the devil. I only use the one they provide on and can we all agree it's less than brilliant?

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

If vampires fidgeted or shuffled their feet in an awkward situation, that is exactly what Felipe would be doing. He stared at her and she stared right back, he eyes dark. He was obviously thinking of an excuse as to why she should see such a thing. He was keeping his cool, after all, he did have the upper hand.

He could snap her in half if he so chose.

"I will do my best to make sure that none of my 'vamps', as you put it, harm your brother. I will tell Victor too keep an eye out for him." She nodded figuring that this was the best she was going to get. "You will be riding with Roger and the shifter here to Shreveport, if you have any more visions I want you too call Victor and tell him." He handed her a cell phone and she took a deep breathe.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" He looked taken aback, and Johnny stared at her with wide eyes as if she was the silliest girl in the world. Maybe she was. Though he nodded and quietly told Quinn and Johnny to wait outside for them. Johnny looked hesitant but followed Quinn nonetheless.

"Yes?" He said, taking a step closer to her.

"How did you know that I could see things? Did my uncle tell you?"

He laughed slightly, looping his arm through hers and leading her towards the door. "You are a very intriguing young woman. I have an affinity for those with higher abilities, I always have. They tend to make such interesting vampires." His eyes flashed as he opened the front door and practically thrust her towards Johnny. "And as far as your question, no he did not tell me. I could sense it."

And then he shut the door and she was on the steps with the shifters staring out across a sea of black cars and the vegas vampires.

"Who is this, Johnny?" Quinn said, motioning towards her.

"Alison. She worked at Bloodlust until last night, now I guess she works for Felipe."

"I don't work for anyone." She said, throwing a smile towards Quinn and practically running down the stairs. Victor was waiting, staring at her hungrily, which stopped her in her tracks. Johnny was behind her not soon after.

"Well aren't you an intoxicating little human." He said, showing a little fang. Wonderful. "You and the cat are in that car with Mel." He motioned towards a smallish vamp with a Velma Kelly type haircut, she looked a little like Liza Minelli.

"Come on." She said, pulling the door open. Alison and Johnny slid into the backseat easily, as she got into the front. As the drove past the larger car, she was Quinn and Victor having a heated argument and heard a deep guttural growl come from the shifter next to her.

"He okay?" She said, laying a hand on Johnny's knee.

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He leaned into her, and began whispering. Alison wasn't sure if he knew Mel could probably hear him, but it didn't matter. "How come Felipe couldn't glamour you?"

She chuckled. "When I first started working at the club, my mother insisted on taking me to a witch friend of hers and she put a block on me. It only works on the male vampires. If Mel were to turn around right now, she could work her magic no problem. It isn't that effective if they stare at me too long, but it gives me a few seconds, and if I look away I can usually break it."

He nodded accordingly. "Very interesting."

"We're not driving to Louisiana, are we?"

Mel answered. "No, silly girl. It would take nearly a day. We are driving to Mccarren and taking series of planes."

And that's what they did. It was about an hour to Mccarren and two hours on the small plane. She sat next to Johnny the whole flight, terrified out of her mind at what might happen next. She had another vision, it was of a blonde vampire creeping up behind Mel and killing her.

She simply kept it too herself.

When they landed, the pit in Alison's stomach hardened considerably. She followed Mel, but was rerouted at the last second and told to follow Roger. Johnny looked like he wanted to argue, but quieted at the last second followed Mel. She prayed for him silently, hoping she would see him when they all rendezvoused.

"Roger?" She asked, he turned his head smiling at her, pleasantly.

"Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" He nodded for her to get into the passenger side of the large, black bentley he would be driving to their destination.

"Not at all. We are going to The Queen."

"To do... what exactly?"

"To kill her." Said another posh looking vampire from the back. Alison suddenly became fully aware of her situation. Sitting in a car with four vampires who could snap her head off in one simple move. It didn't take long for them to arrive outside what Alison could only call a compound of some sort. Roger got out of the car first and he moved to the passenger side of the car, pulling the door open.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not at all." She said, shaking her head. He smiled.

"Good girl." He grabbed her by her hair and practically dragged her half a black to the entrance of the compound. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her face. A man was standing with his back to them conversing with a HUGE man, the only light she could see were the embers of his cigarette. He obviously felt something approaching and turned just as the gigantic man turned and went back through the door. Jake stood completely still.

"Alison?" He said. She whimpered slightly as Roger tightened the grip on her hair. "What the hell, Man?" he said, directing towards Roger. "What do you want? Let her go!"

"Let me and the others inside." Roger said, simply. "Or I will snap her neck."

Alison did not like the sound of the second idea. She knew Felipe valued her power, and that Johnny would probably have a shit fit- but she also knew that Roger would snap her in two if given the chance. Jake stood in silence for a moment, debating weather or not his allegiance to The Queen was greater than the love he had once felt for his sister. She could see all of this flash across his face, he had always been very easy to read, and he obviously hadn't been a vampire long enough to be able to stare stoically while a million thoughts flashed through his brain.

He pulled the door open and Alison breathed a sigh of relief. "Let her go."

Roger smiled disgustingly and threw Alison at Jake. They four vampires ran inside just as another car pulled up. "Jake, we gotta get out of here."

"No. I have to go defend my queen." He said, and Alison was shocked to see him glance horribly at her. "You smell delicious." He said, she could hear the disgust and sadness in his voice. "Ally, I love you, but I can't be around you now." He said, and with great control, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. And then he was gone.

That was it? She thought. That's what she had risked her life for? Had gotten knee deep in vampire politics for? For her brother to kiss her forehead and tell her she smelled delicious? What the fuck!? The compound was completely black with the exception of one security light about a ten feet away. Alison stood still for a moment, collecting her thoughts. The building before her was completely still and no one would have known that inside, an ancient vampire was no doubt being slaughtered. She made up her mind, and walked back to the car.

Roger, hadn't left the keys in it, but their was a cellphone. As soon as she flipped it open, it was snatched from her hand and she looked up to see Roger leaning on the car. He hit a few buttons on the phone and held it to his ear. "It's done." Was all he said, and Alison felt a pang in her stomach.

"Now, Alison," He said, looking down. "I managed to spare your kin at The Kings instructions, but I suppose you should get him out of here as soon as possible. He has a car. Take him to Shreveport and go to Fangtasia, it's only about an hour away. They will help you there."

"Why would they help us?"

"Eric knows who Jake is, they know he worked for the queen. He is badly wounded, so they will not know of his betrayal. They will at least give him a place to sleep for the day. The shifter insisted he would wait there for you." He handed her another cellphone out of his pocket. Tomorrow night you will call Victor or Me and we will tell you what to do and where to go from there." He picked her up and pushed her forward. "Go. He is waiting for you around the building on the far side of the parking lot."

She walked slowly, almost in a daze. Then, as if something hit her, she realized that her brother was waiting for her, badly wounded, and that she was about to drive to a club full of vampires that she barely knew and ask them to help her for no good reason. This was going to end well.

She made her way over to the other side of the building, only to see Jake talking to the same large man. He seemed to be weeping.

"Sigebert, someone is coming. Run!" Jake said, and so the huge man did, into the bushes that ran along the now deserted parking lot.

"Jake..." She said, he turned. "Come on, get in the car. Hurry up." She said, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him towards the old Pontiac her brother had had even in life. He shied away from, and she pleaded. "Jake, please, I sacrificed so much to find you! You cannot repay me like this."

"I did not ask you to come and find me. I have half a mind to just stay here and wait for the day."

"Please don't, brother. Just get in the car."

"And go where?" He said, though she could feel his muscle relax slightly. He was fighting the urge to rip her throat out, she could see it in his face.

"Shreveport."

"To the viking? No thanks."

"Then where else!?" She said, her temper rising. "Jacob Nicholas Purifoy you get in that goddamn car right now or I swear to the heavens I will personally call Felipe De Castro and have you burned at the stake!"

"Fine!" He said, and hobbled over to the car.

Well at least their sibling rivalry hadn't worn off.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a couple more days then usual. I got a really bad paper cut and I seriously, could not type. It sucked. But I got it done. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I am so glad you guys like it. Aside from a few continuity errors and some spelling mistakes, I think I'm doing pretty good!

* * *

They drove in silence until she felt Jake staring at her.

"What?"

"You've grown up alot."

"It's been six years, Jake. I'm not sixteen anymore."

"What did you mean when you said you sacrificed something to find me?" He seemed to be a feeling a lot better now that he was reclined in his car and sipping on a trublood.

"Well, Felipe told me that he knew where you were and tricked me into going and staying at his house and then coming here. I probably don't have a job anymore, and I work for the King of Nevada. He thinks I'm valuable."

"Because of the psychic thing?"

"I guess, yeah. But you know how finicky it is. Remember how dad used to try and get me to have them all the time? Like, if something bad was going to happen to the pack, or when was Mom was going to have another relapse?"

He winced slightly at the word Rehab. "Yeah. How is she?"

"Who, Mom?"

"Yeah."

"In the Hospital again. After dad died she just went A wall. You know how it is out West, drugs are too easily accessible. She hopped from drinking to pills to, everything else."

"I'm so sorry I left, Ally. If I hadn't of left-"

"Then you would have been just as miserable as I was. At least you made a life for yourself out here."

"Yeah, and got mixed up with the wrong people and got myself turned into a fucking vampire."

"It can't be all that bad. I mean, you'll be handsome forever, you can get any girl you want! You have always been a night person."

He chuckled. "Sis, you don't get it. I had to give up everything I knew, my entire culture, everything. I was a were, and now, I don't even know what I am."

"Do you still...?"

"No."

And she knew not to ask anything else.

Jake had always prized himself on being a good were, learning everything he could about the politics, the history, he loved it. He loved being part animal, he loved shifting. Alison could only imagine how painful it had been for him to have to give that up, and become something he had despised so much. Well, not despised, but it was common knowledge that weres and vamps weren't the best of friends, and Jake had never been a huge fan of the bloodsuckers. It was nearly 3 in the morning when they pulled into the parking lot that housed Fangtasia. She wasn't surprised to see that the lights were off, with the exception of the employees entrance security light. She swung the door open and went to help Jake out. Most of the minor cuts had healed, but the substantial gash on his right calf would take a couple more days. She helped him hobble over to the door, and stood for a second, confused as to what to do.

So she knocked.

She could hear an impatient yell inside and a blonde vampire, the one from her vision, pushed the door open. She was showing fang and obviously more then a little pissed. Thankfully Jake spoke first.

"Pam, I need to speak with Eric."

"Who the hell are you?" She said, taking a threatening step forward.

"Jake. I worked for the Queen in Area 4, I have news of her... uh... demise."

She softened considerably though she was still sneering, another voice yelled 'let them in'. She pushed the door open and Alison helped her brother pass the angry vampiress, making sure not to bump into her. They followed the long hallway until they were standing in front of an office, where a beautiful blonde vampire sat behind a mahogany desk. He looked angry, to say the least. There were several other vampires scattered around the room, and she didn't recognize any of them.

Jake and the blonde vampire, Eric, began a conversation, Jake answered each question promptly until Eric thrust a hand towards Alison, inquiring as to who she was. Jake paused, and Eric stared at him intently, then switching his gaze to Alison, who nearly crumbled under the intensity of it.

"My sister. She works at Bloodlust, the club in Las Vegas. She got wind of the attack and came to warn me."

Eric seemed less than convinced, but obviously didn't have the time to dwell on why Alison was there, nor did he care. She began to back out of the room, only to be stopped right outside the door by the blonde vampiress.

"And where do you think you're going?" She said, inclining her head towards the girl.

"I, uh, back out to the car. I have no business being here for such private vampire affairs."

Pam laughed. "Fine. Go." And Alison did, practically running towards the door at the end of the hallway. She had had more than enough vampire interaction for one night. She was shaking by the time she got to the car, and felt as if her head was going to explode. She got into the car and laid her head on the steering wheel, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a tap on the window.

"Alison!" Johnny said, pulling open the passenger side door and sliding inside. He had a serious gash across his right eyebrow, and a fat lip. He lurched forward, enveloping her in an awkward hug. "I was worried about you."

"What happened to you?" She said, running a finger across his cheek and staring up at the cut on his eyebrow. If he was in his lion form, he probably would have purred.

"The blonde one got a hold of me just as Victor called us off, and Eric told her to back down. It was a good thing too, she is a feisty one." He said, and cracked a grin.

"What happened to Quinn?"

Johnny's face grew a little darker. "Well, he went a little apeshit when he heard his sister screaming, and growled and broke his girlfriends door down. But he's alright, I don't think he's in too much trouble with the vamps, and his score is settled." She frowned and nodded a little. She was really glad that Quinn was alright, he seemed like a real good guy helping out his mom and his sister like that. Johnny had told her all about the circumstances on the plane in hushed voices, and Alison's heart had really gone out too him. "How's your brother?"

"I think he's going to be alright, he's inside."

"Does he still want to be your brother?"

"It's complicated. You hungry?" She asked, starting the car.

His face lit up that prospect of food. "Starving."

She drove until she found a 24 hour diner. They got a couple of strange looks from waitresses, but were too enveloped in their own little world to care. Alison wasn't that hungry, so she just ordered coffee and toast. Johnny got a cheeseburger and an extra side of fries. He recounted the nights events up until when he watched her help her brother inside. By the time they were done eating, the sun had begun to rise above the horizon, and Alison was tired. It had been one long night. Johnny was nice enough to let her sleep in his hotel room. She hoped her brother was alright, that he was safely asleep somewhere dark where the sun wouldn't touch him.

There was only one queen bed in the room, but she was so tired she didn't mind sleeping next to the shifter she had just met. And she had to admit, that when he snuggled close to her, she felt safe for the first time in years.

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! I know this story is getting a little crazy, and convoluted, but it will even itself out! Thanks for sticking with me this far.

* * *

Alison woke up alone the next night to the smell of coffee. She propped herself up, looking around for Johnny. She panicked for a moment until she heard the shower turn off. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly six o'clock. She looked back to the bathroom door to see Johnny standing, half naked, in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. What's wrong?" His face was grim, and she could tell that he needed to tell her something.

"I'm afraid something may have happened to your brother."

She was up and out of the bed in seconds, standing and staring at him intently. "Why?"

"Well, you know about the pyramid of Gizeh bombing and whatnot, right?" She nodded. "Well, that was when your brother had first become a vampire and he wasn't happy about it, and well, he kind of assisted the fellowship in their plan to kill all the vamps." Alison stared blankly at him, all the color had drained from her face. "He came crawling back and they decided not too kill him, though I don't know why, and he was allowed to work in Sophie Anne's regime again. Now that she is dead, and he just happens to be one of the only survivors, I can only say that things don't look too good for dear old Jake. "

"Do you think the Louisiana guys might kill him?"

"I don't know, but it would probably be in his best interest to lay low for a little while."

"I have to go get him."

Johnny nodded, "Bring the cellphone, Victor should be calling you soon. I have to go meet up with Quinn, his girl dumped him." Alison couldn't imagine why anyone would dump Quinn. If nothing else he was loyal, and good looking to boot. Must have been one stupid girl. Johnny walked forward and kissed Alison on the cheek. "Be careful. Jake is involved with a very tangled group of people, call me if you need anything. My number is in your phone, so is Quinn's."

"Why Quinn's?"

"He knows I like you, so if you need any help, he would give it."

And Johnny left her alone in the hotel room. S

She hoped he paid for it because she left not long after him, as soon as the sun had gone down. She drove to Fangtasia, and finally arrived after getting lost a couple of times. The club looked open, though no one was there yet. It was still early, she imagined. The blonde vampire from the night before was leaning on the wall behind a red velvet rope, looking intensely bored. Looking at her, Alison suddenly realized that she wished with all of her heart she had worn something with a little more coverage. Her denim shorts were stained with a little blood from helping Jake, and she was suddenly very chilly in her orange tank top. She just sucked it up and approached the vampire with as much courage as should muster.

The blonde looked a little less bored when she approached.

"Hello again. Can I help you with something?" She said, her voice flat.

"I'm looking for my brother. Or Eric. Or someone I can talk to about my brother. Is he dead?" She realized that was a completely inappropriate question, but the blonde just laughed and unhooked the red rope.

"Your brother is inside."

"Thanks." She said, walking straight past the vampire and into Fangtasia. The lights were dimmed and she recognized the fangbangers from the vampires easily. They shot her dirty looks, just like work, she thought. She walked straight through and into the long hallway from the night before. She could hear Eric and another vampire conversing and was about to push the door open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she faced Jake.

"What are you doing?! You can't just walk into Eric's office, who do you think you are? Sookie Stackhouse?!" He said, franticly.

"I have no idea who that is, and I was looking for you."

"You shouldn't be. Get out of here."

"I have your car."

"Keep it. I won't need it when I'm dead."

"Dead?"

"There going to kill me, I can feel it."

"Listen, if your going to die, I will have a vision, and then I will tell you and we can stop it from happening."

"No! Alison, you can't just show up and expect to fix everything in my life. I made some terrible choice in the last year, and now I have to pay for them."

"Listen here, Jaco-"

"Alison, can you come in here." Said a voice from the other side of the door. Victor's voice. Shit. Jake was staring at her with eyes full of fear, and she pushed the door open, intending to be strong for her brother. Victor and Eric were the only two vampires in the room,and she walked in, leaving Jake outside and closing the door behind her. Eric was staring at her intently, and she didn't like it.

Victor was smiling, that bastard.

"Have a seat, Alison." Said Eric with a hint of an accent she couldn't detect, and he motioned to the chair opposite Victor. She followed his instructions. "I assume you have come here to fetch your brother and hopefully be done with vampire politics." She nodded halfheartedly. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Victor spoke next, and she couldn't hep but stare at him with disgust. "Your brother played quite a large role in the bombing of Rhodes, and it would be silly of the Louisiana vampires to ignore his betrayal now that their queen is dead. She was only fond of him because he was the child of Hadley." How Victor knew this, Alison didn't know. After all, she didn't know who Hadley was, but she assumed that was Jake's sire. "However, we are wiling to spare him if you work for us."

"So your saying you won't kill my brother as long as I am The king of Nevada's visions bitch?" Eric laughed slightly, and Victor nodded.

"Precisely."

"Deal."

Victor clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that is done, you may leave with your brother. I can smell that shifter all over you, I suppose he works for us now too, so why don't you just go off and play with him and we will call you if we need you." She sneered at him, and practically backed out of the room.

"Come on Jake."

"What the hell just happened?"

"I saved your life. Now come on!" She grabbed his arm, much to his dismay, but he went along with it. She knew that if he didn't want to move he could have just flung her off, or stayed put. A few of the Fangbangers glared at her once again after smiling at Jake. She dragged him outside, right past the blonde vampire, who was too busy with the guest who were lining up to say anything, she merely waved with a small chuckle. Alison dragged him all the way to the car on the far side of the parking lot, and then her cell phone rang.

She glanced down and saw that it was Felipe. Why the hell would he be calling her. She told Jake to shut up when he asked who was calling and answered the phone, forcing her voice to be as steady as possible. "Hello."

"Hello Alison. Things are well, I suppose?"

"Yes, Mr. Castro, things are fine."

"I understand you are an employee of mine now?"

"I suppose that is true, yes. As long as you leave my brother alone I will work for you."

"And you will be compensated for your trouble, of course. Keep this cell phone on you, arrangements have been made for you and the shifter at the same hotel you stayed at last night," How did he know she stayed at a hotel last night? Creeper. "Bring your brother there, and Victor will make sure he has a place to go when the sun comes up."

"Thankyou, Mr. Castro."

"You are very welcome, my dear."

And then the conversation ended. Jake looked on extremely confused, and he seemed to be piecing things together in his head, very slowly. "So, you work for the King of Las Vegas, now?"

"I guess so. I heard one of the vamps on the plane over her say that he has a thing for those with, higher abilities." Jake suddenly looked furious.

"Are you becoming some sort of Fangbanger on account of me? Because, the last thing I need is my sister fucking the king of Nevada just to prolong my miserable existence."

"Well, Jake, your so very welcome." She said, her voice reeking of sarcasm, she got in the car, rolling down the window on the other side. "Well, get in."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel, I guess. Maybe Johnny or Quinn will be there."

"How do you know Quinn?"

"How do you know Quinn?"

"I worked for him for a while, he's a nice guy. Johnny too. You like him?"

"Just get in the goddamn car, Jake!"

"Fine!" And he pulled the door open and slid inside. It was only a ten minute ride back to the small hotel she had left only an hour before. She had pretty much figured out the way back by getting lost so many time. Jake followed her down the long hallway to the door, she pulled out the small card and unlocked the door. Once safely inside, she checked to make sure they were alone, and then turned around, facing her brother expectantly. "What?"

"Why did you join the fellowship and try to kill all those people?" He stared her hard in the eyes, and she suddenly felt very sleepy. Her eyes drooped and she felt very relaxed, somewhere off in the distance Jake said, sit down, and she complied. She stared off into the distance for a couple more minutes, and then, was snapped to attention by the door opening and closing. Johnny was standing in front of her, staring down at her with a bleak expression.

"Were you here with a vampire?"

She felt herself snap out of her gaze, and glanced around the room franticly. "Where the hell did he go!"

"Who?"

"My brother. He glamoured me and took off. I have no idea how long I have been sitting here."

"Well, I came back here to tell you that your brother may be playing both sides of the field."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he might still be working for the fellowship."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Alison, we gotta get out of town. There is no telling what your brother may be planning, we should call Castro and let him know."

"I don't care what my brother is doing, I won't rat him out. We should find him try and talk some sense into him! He can't honestly believe what he thinks he believes, they're playing him." She went to move past Johnny, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Alison, I'm sorry, but it's a lost cause. He's not your brother anymore, and I am sorry that you had to go through all this just to find that out."

What he said made a great deal of an impact on her, and she could feel tears begin to sting her cheeks. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall, hopelessly. "Why couldn't I have a vision that told me this was going to happen? Why does my stupid 'power' only work to the advantage of other people."

Johnny sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Listen Kid, bad things happen, I don't know why, but you gotta just role with the punches and take it all as it comes. Take it from a guy who's been through a fair amount of bullshit."

She nodded. Sniffling slightly, she attempted to smile, but failed. Her heart just wasn't in it tonight. Johnny stared at her for a long moment, like he was contemplating something. And after a moment, she caught on. She may be fairly young, but she knew what that look on a man meant. At any other time, she probably would have said to wait, that she barely knew him. But as he leaned forward and enveloped his mouth over hers in a tender kiss the only thing she could think was...

Screw it.

She kissed him back with everything she had, and as soon as she responded she could hear him make a kind of inhuman growl. She had bedded only one shifter before him, though Alison was no stranger to the bedroom, she knew that it was different with animals. He practically ripped her tank top in two in his haste to remove it. He pulled his jacket off, and Alison helped him remove his shirt. He was thin and lean, and had a fair amount of scars crossing his otherwise immaculate chest. She took a moment to stare, then smirked and jumped right back into it. They were undressed in a matter of moment, down to their undergarments. Johnny motioned to the bed, and she pushed him down, climbing on top of him.

Alison glanced over to the table briefly before leaning down to kiss him to see that the cell phone that Victor had given her was vibrating.

She ignored it.


	7. Chapter 7

So, one of you guessed what was going to happen. Am I becoming predictable? Let's see if I can fix that.

* * *

Alison woke up groggy to say the least. She glanced over and smiled when she saw that Johnny had not yet left, she traced the scars on his back for a while, but she imagined he was too asleep to feel it. She glanced at the clock and was glad to find out it was only two o'clock, she was glad to finally get to see the sun high in the sky. It had been a couple days. She looked at herself underneath the blanket and came to the conclusion that she was completely naked and had no idea where her clothes were, or what had happened to them. Thankfully, after some searching, she found her underwear and her tank top. One was stuck behind the air conditioner and the other was underneath the bed.

It had been quite the night.

Alison had had sex with shifters before, but Johnny was something else. He really was like a cat, and she was surprised at the sudden lurch between her legs when she remembered how flexible he was. She looked around the room for a little while, and almost cried out with happiness when she found her suitcase sitting in the closet. One of Felipe's guys must have brought it and she was practically bursting with joy at the thought of clean clothes. She had wrapped herself in one of the clean white towels and threw the tank top and underwear away. They were ripped anyway. She was gathering up clothes when she looked over and noticed that the cellphone was beeping every couple minutes and it was flashing.

She walked over to the table and picked it up. She had missed two calls and had two voice mails. One of from Felipe and the other, from a number she didn't know. She hit one and it dialed for her.

"You have one new message," The automated voice said. "First Message: Alison, It's Quinn. Jake is working for the fellowship again and I think Johnny is involved also. That fucking ass. I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but Jake used to be a good guy and I can't stand back and let his little sister get wrapped up in all this mess. There is a diner on route eight, I'll be there at three o'clock with a car. If you meet me there, I can get you out of here. Don't approach Johnny, or listen to anything he says. He's a liar. He always has been. Good luck." She was staring at the sleeping shifter furiously," End Message."

She didn't have time to listen to what Felipe wanted, her only priority was to get the hell out of there and over to the diner where Quinn was. He seemed to be the only honest man in this whole convoluted ordeal. Her shower would have to wait, she just threw on a pair of sweat pants and a green tank top, grabbed her suitcase and the cellphone and got as far away from that goddamn hotel room as she possibly could. She went to the front desk and asked them if they knew about a diner on route eight.

"Yeah, Marie's. You checking out?"

"No. No I am not, the man I was staying with is still staying in the room. Can you do me a favor and not tell him where I went?"

The man standing behind the counter gave her a strange look, but a woman poked her head out of the back room and waved her hand. "Don't you worry hunny, his lips are sealed."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

She waited for the cab to pull up, and it did, just as she noticed the door to her former room opening. She hastily made her way into the back and told the cab driver where to go, and to make it fast. She found an envelope with some money tucked into her purse which was inside her suitcase. There was a note,

Just in case.

Felipe.

She smiled despite herself, and handed the cab driver the money as she glanced at the time. Two fifty nine. Hopefully Quinn didn't mean on the dot. The cab pulled into the parking lot and she stepped out into the sunlight, locating Quinn almost at once. He was hard to miss, after all. He made his way over to her, picking up the suitcase and beckoning her forward.

"You're sure lucky I am such a nice guy, Doll." He said, popping the trunk of his car open and tossing the bag inside. "Get in the back." She followed his instructions and climbed into the back seat, she assumed that the girl asleep in the front was his sister, Frannie. He started the car and drove towards the highway.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

"I haven't really got to that part yet, but Eric told me I am not allowed in his area without fucking permission. He thinks he can keep Sookie on a goddamn leash."

She recognized the name from the night before. This Sookie woman seemed to get around.

"Who the hell is Sookie?"

"My girl- Ex- girlfriend. Eric, the tall blonde, he has a blood bond with her. He wants her for himself."

"Can he really just exile you like that?"

"Well, yeah. But not for long, if he thinks things with Sookie and I are over, he's got another thing coming."

She smiled slightly. "Give him hell, I don't like that vamp. He seems pompous."

"You don't even know the half of it." They sat in silence for a while until Quinn glanced into the backseat eyeing her strangely. "So, your Jake's sister, huh?"

"Yeah, I used to be. Not so much anymore."

"It was crazy of you to risk so much for someone you barely know anymore. But I admire it."

"Well, He's my family. My mom is still alive, but she's off her rock and my uncle just wants to use me for my vampire, uh, allure. I guess you could call it that?"

"Use you?"

"He owns Bloodlust, the bar in vegas. I work there, I'm the shot girl."

"You the one walking around with the tray of shots for sale, right?"

"Yeah."

"I recognized you from the pits." She could feel disdain shooting off of him. The Pits was obviously not his favorite subject.

"Yeah, you too." She said. "I always knew you would get out of there. You're a brilliant fighter."

He smiled despite himself and nodded. "Thanks, you looked good in that leather miniskirt. I would be lying if I said you didn't distract me a few times."

She blushed. "What a strange world we live in."

He laughed heartily glancing back at her as he took an exit. "I'm right there with you, Ally." She glanced down at her hands, smiling. "And I'm sorry about Johnny. I can tell you, uh, slept with him. You haven't taken a shower, have you?"

She blushed deeper and wished she would have checked her messages after a shower. "Yeah, it was a spur of the moment type of thing. He took advantage of me, I was upset about Jake and he just... jumped on the opportunity, I guess." Quinn's mouth tightened, and she imagined he was gritting his teeth. She imagined that his over protectiveness of his sister made it hard for him to watch women being used. She liked him a lot more for it. "How did you figure out that he was working with the fellowship?"

"Well, he met me yesterday and while I was telling about what happened with Sookie he kept darting his eyes back and forth, like he was looking for someone. And then he started ranting about how all those vamps were gonna get what they deserved, and how he couldn't understand how a nice girl like you got mixed up with a bunch of vamps, but he was going to help you out it. He also seemed to know more than his fair share about Jake, and it just, occurred to me. I tried to call you last night but I guess you were, consumed with other activities."

Her blush deepened and nearly jumped out of her skin when she remembered the other voicemail from Felipe. "Oh shit!"

Quinn looked into the backseat slightly panicked. "What? What's wrong?"

"Felipe called me last night also, I forot to check the voice mail." She pulled the phone out of her pocket where she had stowed it when she found the money and pressed one.

"One new message," The recording said. "First unheard Message: Alison, I am sad to inform you that your brother has, once again, been convicted of being involved with the fellowship of the sun. Seeing as our only bargaining chip to keep you with us was your brother, I assume we will have to work something else out. Please call Victor to set up a meeting, I hope you are well and stay out of trouble. I took the liberty of shipping your suitcase, it is in the hotel room along with some money for your trouble." And then there was a click, and he hung up.

"What was it about?"

"Well, the vamps were saying I had to work for them so they wouldn't kill my brother, but seeing as he's a dirty rotten scumbag, he assumes we have to make other arrangements. I think he likes me."

"Who?"

"Felipe. He seems oddly... accommodating."

"Johnny told me your a psychic."

"Not really, I just, have visions sometimes."

"Thats a psychic. Felipe likes that kind of thing, You and Sookie have a lot in common, maybe it's just a sixth sense thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Sookie is a telepath and she attracts vamps like flies to shit."

"Oh, lucky me."

"What, you don't like the dead guys? I have heard they're great in bed." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"No, I grew up in a werewolf pack, I have no interest in deaders."

He smiled despite himself and looked like he would have been happy to banter some more when his sister made a small noise and awoke. "Quinn?"

"I'm here, Frannie. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Who's the girl?"

"You remember Jake Purifoy? This is his sister, Alison."

She briefly glanced into the back. "Hi." She looked annoyed that her and her brother weren't alone. "Where are we?"

"Louisiana still, I have to get out of Area Five. Eric is trying to keep me away from Sookie."

"Good." She looked embarrassed. "I mean, I'm sorry that your girlfriend likes a big viking vampire better than you."

Alison watched Quinn's reaction and briefly wished that Frannie would have stayed asleep. "Where are we going?" She asked from the backseat, Quinn glanced back at her briefly.

"Dallas, I know some people there who owe me a favor. We can stay with them while things get straightened out."

"Why'd your bring her along?" Frannie said, motioning towards the back. "If her brother and Johnny are both in the fellowship, how do we know she's not in on it too?"

"Because she's trustworthy, Jake comes from a good family, he just lost it because he got turned."

"Besides," Alison added. "The fellowship are bunch of fucking wackadoodles."

The car was silent for a moment and Quinn burst into laughter. "Wackadoodles, huh?"

"Yeah. Have you seen their commercials? 'Reflections of light' and inter-species this and that. It's ridiculous, there a bunch of goddamn wackjobs."

"So, you like vampires?" Frannie asked, turning to face Alison.

"I'm not saying I'm ready to cozy up to 'em like there cuddly little teddy bears, but I have no serious problem with them. They pay well and if you play your cards right, mostly stay out of your hair."

"So I take it your playing your cards very wrong then?" Quinn said, flashing her another smile.

"Oh yeah, I got a shit hand."

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

So, It took me a long time to put this chapter up. I was a bridesmaid in a wedding and didn't have any time to write. So, if this seems rushed a little it's only because I wanted to get it up ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alison fell asleep and woke up an hour later when Quinn pulled up to a suburban looking house. She had ever been to Dallas, nor had she ever been to texas. She was stunned into silence by the overall niceness of the neighborhood. There were suburban areas in Vegas, and some were really nice, but she had never lived in anything but a sleazy apartment and an old ranch house on the north side with her parents. Quinn smiled slightly when he saw she was awake and opened the back door for her.

"Come on, we are going inside."

"Who's house is this?" She said groggily, stepping out of the car.

"A friend of mine, in fact, they might've known your family. I know their son was friends with Jake when he was alive."

"Oh. So, they're not going to double cross any of us?"

"Well, anything is possible, but I don't think it's very likely."

She nodded and followed him forward. "Alright, good enough."

Quinn knocked on the door and a older man with greying hair and yellowish eyes opened the door. He was a were, Alison could just tell. He shook Quinn's hand and beckoned them inside. Frannie was dragging slightly behind Alison, but moved next to her brother once they entered the foyer. Quinn explained his situation and the man told him that he could stay with him as long as he liked. They made small talk for a couple minutes before the mans eyes shifted to Alison.

"Quinn, this woman looks very familiar to me."

"That's Jake Purifoy's sister." He said and the man's face fell slightly.

"I m very sorry for your loss, Alison, is it?"

"Yes. How did you...?"

"Jake talked about you often. Our son, Gregory, grew very close too him before the, uh, incident. My name is Michael Cross." He held his hand out, and she shook it. "You can follow Frannie upstairs if you like, I have a few things to discuss with Quinn in the front room." He said, and he left Frannie and Alison standing awkwardly across from one another.

"Do you know Sookie Stackhouse?"

"No."

"Okay good, follow me."

"How do you know where to go?"

"We've stayed here before, last time my mom got us in trouble." Alison was quiet after that and followed Frannie up the stairs and down the hall to a pretty room on the right. Frannie collapsed into a chair on the far right and Alison opted for standing by the window, glancing out at the sun which was dipping lower and lower below the horizon. She watched it for a while until Frannie woke her from her reverie.

"Did you really sleep with Johnny?"

Alison had never been a modest girl, but blushed slightly. "Yes."

"Was he any good?"

"What!?" She said, inclining her head forward. Hadn't anyone ever taught this girl boundaries.

"I always thought Johnny was the cutest of all Quinn's friends, and now that he's a traitor I am never going to get to find out for myself."

"Well then to answer your question, yes, he was amazing."

"What are we talking about?" Quinn said as he entered the room, giving his sister a glare.

"Nothing. "They both said at the same time

Over the next couple of days, Alison didn't hear anything from any of the Vegas vampires and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't relieved. The less she got involved in their convoluted mess, the better. Quinn was gone most of the time, and Michael tended to keep too himself. Alison was learing to enjoy Frannie's company, even thought girl was blunt and quite annoying at times. She didn't understand how Frannie could be Quinn's sister; they looked nothing alike.

Frannie and Alison were sitting in the living room watching the large television. Wheel of fortune was on and they were laughing about Vana Whit's floor length peacock inspired dress, Michael had gone too bed a little while before, and though neither of the admitted it, Quinn should have been home hours ago and they were worried.

The door flew open half way through the program and the tiger hobbled in. Frannie was first to jump and run to her brother, though Alison wasn't too far behind.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with a vampire."

"On of the Dallas crew?" Frannie said, confused. She stared at her brother, attempting to hold him up but obviously not helping much. She was about half his size.

"Not exactly."

Oh hell, Quinn!"

"What? We had some unfinished business."

"What is going on?" Alison said, she was too busy staring at the large bruise through Quinn's t-shirt, which had been ripped open.

"This asshole went back to Sookie's house and got his ass beat by that vikin-"

"No, the other one. Bill."

"Bill? The small broody one?"

"Shutup Frannie, I got a broken Rib and my jaw is pretty fucked. I can feel it healing a little bit, but that son of a bitch got me pretty good."

"You know what, Alison? He's all yours. You take care of him if you want. He deserves what he got!" Quinn was glaring at his sister. "What!? You know you deserved it. She is not worth it, not even a little bit. Plus, she's bonded to Eric, who could kill you. So I don't want to hear it." She said when he opened his mouth to protest. "Goodnight."

And Alison watched Frannie stomp up the stairs, leaving a bleeding and broken Quinn and a very confused girl in her wake. They stood in silence for a little while, Alison was trying to piece together even a little bit of the story line in her head, but with no such luck. It was Quinn who spoke first.

"She can be a such a bitch sometimes."

"Who, your sister?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get over to the couch?"

She nodded and let him throw a hand around her shoulder. She nearly collapsed under the weight of it all, but managed to keep herself standing until they got over to the couch and Quinn plopped down, breathing a sigh of relief. Alison sat o the arm of the chair on his right, staring down at him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. You should've seen him." He flashed a grin, but it quickly turned into a grimace as he shifted and one of the pillows grazed the bruise on his ribcage. Alison reached down, holding her fingers inches from the ripped t-shirt.

"Can I?" He nodded and she pushed the material back, revealing a nasty bruise which a small cut in the middle. it looked like some dirt or gravel had gotten into the wound. "You need to clean that. Shifter or not, being a tiger isn't going to save you from some nasty infection."

He chuckled. "Fine doctor, go ahead and get me cleaned up."

"You wait right here, I am going to go find some alcohol." She stood and walked across the room into the bathroom on the far side of the hallway. After some searching she found some alcohol swabs, an Ace bandage, some cotton swabs and a couple of Band aids. She carried all of her supplies back into the living room and propped herself back onto the armchair, dumping the items onto the small table that separated the chair and the ouch. "I think this is going to hurt. And you should probably remove your shirt."

She helped him get his shirt off and it could tell it was a painful process by the way he bit his lips. She hadn't noticed his lips before now, they were dark and full, and- Well, they were nice. It took every ounce of her self control not to stare at the scar that ran along the right side of his chest. She knew what is was from, it was during on of his fights. Whatever he was fighting has slashed him, ad thrown him against the chain link wall that separated the fight from the crowd. It was lucky that she had already seen his chest, otherwise she couldn't have helped gaping. Quinn was an attractive man, no one could deny that.

"Don't you worry about hurting me. I'm sure I can take it."

She nodded and braced herself, hoping he wouldn't react when the alcohol came in contact with the wound. She lowered the pad and placed it softly about an inch from the cut, cleaning the are around it. It looked much less menacing once it was a little cleaner. She hesitated slightly before pressing a clean pad onto the actual gash, and Quinn gasped a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just burns a little."

She pulled the pad off and stuck a band aid over it. "Do you want to put the bandage over it?"

"Ah, no. My bones will heal faster than that nasty cut. My jaw is already setting back into place."

"He got you good didn't he."

"Oh yeah, don't tell my sister though. I will never hear the end of it." Alison was about to tell him exactly what she thought of his sister when there was a knock on the door. Alison glanced at the clock, it one thirty. "Who the hell...?"

Alison could hear movement upstairs and not a second later Michael came barreling down the staircase. He glanced through the peephole and sighed. He pulled open the door and said, "Fine, fine yes. Just come in."

A vampire entered with short black hair, he had asian features and Alison recognized him at once. He was with the Las Vegas vampires, and if she remembered correctly, his name was Jonathan. He glanced around the house, turning to Michael. "Thank you, now if you don't mind I need some time alone with the Tiger and the woman."

"Fine, but you just remember, I will be in earshot. No one is to come to harm under my roof."

The vampire nodded. "Fair enough." And Michael turned and left, leaving the three of them alone. Jonathan entered the small living room and stared down at Quinn. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find you hear."

"No, but I thought it was worth a try."

"You cannot just waltz into vampire territory and not expect consequences," Alison glanced back and forth between the two supes. She could sense something terrible was going to happen, very very soon. "And you cannot take what belongs to the King. This woman is his."

"I am nobodys!" She piped up, and Quinn gave her a warning look. She ignored it and walked toward Jonathan. She looked him square in the eye and was surprised to see his eyes drop as if he was sleeping. Almost instinctively, she knew what to do. "Now, you're going to waltz right out of here and forget you saw us. Tell the Eric that Michael said we were here, but Quinn went back to Memphis with his sister and I am on my way back to Vegas."

Michael had been listening at the top of the stairs and ran down once he heard what she had said. "I rescind you invitation."

Jonathan, still i his daze, back out of the room and out the front door. Seconds later they heard what sounded like a motorcycle, and then quiet.

Alison gulped, unsure of what had just happened. But Quinn was gaping at her, and Michael was nearly mimicking his expression.

"What the hell was that?" She said, turning to Quinn.

"Girlie, I believe you just glamoured a vampire."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right," Michael said. "You two better get out of here. I'll take care of Frannie until thing settle down. It's not safe for you two here anymore, not once the other vampires realize what she can do."

Alison nodded, and Quinn grabbed her by the arm.

"Go upstairs and grab your bag."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No, but I know someone who will help us."


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry this didn't go up sooner! Alison was just not talking to me the way she usually is, and I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. Things were just going too fast. I hope you all stick with me, despite the fact that i take too long too update! Thanks for all the reviews, and the kind words. YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

They were packed and in Quinn's car in a matter of minutes. Alison had seen how fast shifters can heal, but the way Quinn was moving was miraculous. Given the fact that only a couple hours ago he had been in a nearly fatal fight with a vampire, he was doing pretty well. He even carried her duffell bag downstairs, despite her pleas not too. Frannie was less than pleased with the plan and Michael and Alison stood awkwardly in the foyer while the siblings had it out in the living room.

"Quinn, you can't just leave me here! Take me with you, I'll help, I'll-"

"Frannie, no. This time you gotta stay here and I'll come back for you, when the dust settles. It's too dangerous."

She was silent, and Alison stole a glance towards the two. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Fine." She spat out, her voice practically hoarse with venom. She turned and walked hastily towards the staircase.

"Frannie...." He yelled, reaching out to grab her, but she was too fast and already up the stairs. Alison and Michael glanced at one another, and he nodded.

"Okay then, you two better hightail it outta Texas. I'll take care of her, Quinn."

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't bother. It's the least I can do." He nodded, and Michael turned back to Alison. "Take care of yourself, and be careful." She nodded and he hugged her, something she wasn't exactly expecting, but welcomed it. "Good luck."

She nodded again and turned to follow Quinn out the front door and over to his car on the far side of the driveway. Once safely inside, Quinn drove with a sort of stoic intensity that told Alison to be quiet, that he was probably thinking things that didn't concern her and she should just stay out of it. So she leaned her head on the cool window and watched the lights of Dallas whizz by as he sped forward. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what she was going to do and, frankly, she was getting sick of having to trust people she barely knew. It was a bad trait to begin with, but this was just getting ridiculous.

She didn't notice that she had drifted off to sleep until the car jerked forward, and then she was upside down, coughing and frantic. Quinn was cursing loudly next to her and she stared at him, her eyes wide. It was nearing morning and she could feel that morning mist hanging in the air, she heard the sound of glass crunching beneath someone's feet and her eyes got impossibly wider.

"Come on you two. Wiggle on out of there."

Johnny. She wasn't sure how long he had been chasing them because she had been asleep, but she prayed Quinn was alright enough to fight. She had the feeling Johnny wasn't there to have a heartfelt conversation about his choices regarding the fellowship. She unlatched the seatbelt and fell onto the hood of the car with a thunk. "Ugh," She uttered, and proceeded to wiggle her way out of the passenger side window, making sure she avoided the broken glass. She looked up to see Johnny staring down at her, smiling. "Asshole."

"By all means sweetheart, carry on. I'm just enjoying the view." She managed to make it all the way out and stood up, she immediately backed around the car to stand by Quinn who was growling and staring at Johnny with as much fury as any other angry tiger. Alison positioned herself mostly behind him, glaring daggers at Johnny. "I'm really sorry about this," he said, motioning towards the car. Quinn was completely still, something Alison found very unnerving. She momentarily glanced away from johnny and over to the car he was driving. 1969 Pontiac GTO convertible. Jake's car, her fathers car before that. Well, she would be damned if she saw it go to some asshole shifter with a bad attitude.

Johnny was staring at her, ignoring Quinn completely. "You and I, We could have been something, babe. You don't have to work for those vamps, I'll give you a chance, just come with me and leave all this behind. I don't want to fight you, Quinn. I just want the girl."

Alison thought for a moment, and Quinn looked utterly stricken when her face softened and she moved out from behind him towards Johnny. She ran to him, letting him catch her in his arms, raising her head to his ear, she smiled. "I'm not your babe, and that's my fucking car." She said and rammed her knee between his legs with a strength she didn't even know she had. He was down in less than a second, and Quinn grabbed her from behind, practically throwing her towards the wreckage that was his car. He picked Johnny up and began yelling, Alison busied herself by pulling her duffel bag out from the back seat, and transporting it to the Pontiac.

She looked over her shoulder to see Quinn elbow Johnny hard in the face and drop him to the floor. Leaning down, he pulled the keys from Johnny's pocket and tossed them to Alison. "Let's go." She caught them easily sliding fluently into the drivers seat and running her hands along the steering wheel. Quinn folded himself into the passengers seat, and leaned his head back onto the headrest. "Drive."

"Where?"

"Just drive."

So she drove and they didn't talk, there was only a few awkward moments when she thought she felt Quinn staring at her but looked over only to see him turn his head and look out the window. The sun was high in the sky and she figured it was about eleven o'clock, they had been driving for maybe four hours. Her head was starting to hurt, her butt was numb and her stomach was growling about every thirty seconds. Quinn spoke first.

"Take this exit, we should get something to eat." She nodded and merged to the left towards the exit, she only had to drive about a mile or two before they found a Carls Jr. Alison always tried to stay away from fast food, but figured that now was no time to argue with herself about her diet. They parked in front of the small establishment and were back in the car within fifteen minutes armed with cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken stars, and sodas. Alison imagined that she had never eaten anything so delicious, but was distracted from her meal by Quinn. "I can't believe you scared me like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you ran to Johnny."

Alison was quiet, pondering what his words meant. Scared because she might be willing to give up everything and just go to the Fellowship, or because she ran to Johnny so easily and he thought she might leave him. She found herself hoping for that latter. "Why were you scared?" She figured asking directly would be the only way to get a direct answer.

"Because you're smarter than that, and because you deserve better than him."

After leaving the Carls Jr. they switched off driving for a couple of hours and finally stopped just outside Amarillo, Texas. Quinn turned into the parking lot of a seedy motel, one that Alison would have never felt safe at if she weren't with him. They rented a room for only one night and Quinn gave the guy a wad of cash to say he never saw them if anyone ever asked. She lugged her duffel bag through the door and plopped it down onto the bed. The room was stale and hot, and covered in bad seventies prints, florals and plaids in greens and yellows. She sat down on the bed and watched Quinn change his shirt. She tried not to stare, but when a specimen such as Quinn presents itself for viewing, she didn't think it was appropriate to look away.

The muscles on his back were so defined that Alison nearly quivered, they flexed beautifully with every movement he made, the long scars from his time in the pits clearly visible. He turned around to face her abruptly and she coughed and looked down, wiping her nose. "How are your, uh, ribs?"

Quinn reached down and started to unwrap the ace bandage Alison had wrapped around him the night before. He looked unhappy, like what she had said brought back a string of events he would rather have forgotten all together. "Just a little sore, you fixed me up real good." She smiled, knowing for a fact that nothing she had done helped him. He was a shifter, he healed abnormally fast. She remembered once when her and Jake were younger he had fallen from a tree and landed on his side, cracking his arm basically in half. He sat up, holding it and crying it, and she ran to get her father. By the time they came back, the bone had almost mended itself completely, they never even went to the doctor.

"So, what's your plan?"

"What?"

"You said you knew someone who could help us."

"Oh," He sighed, sitting down on the other bed, facing her. "Yeah, I didn't really think that one through. I have a friend who owes me a favor in Santa Fe, that's where we're headed. He won't be happy about it, but he can't really refuse me."

"Why does he owe you?"

"I saved him from The Drow."

"Excuse me?"

"The Drow is a dark race of elves, after the first Fae war they were forced underground. Evil fuckers." Alison stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Elves?"

"Yes, elves."

"You saved him from a dark race of elves?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's time for bed."

He laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, because I've only slept about four hours in the last twenty four hours. That's not nearly enough sleep to even fathom the fact that under the world there is a dark and evil society of elves."

"Okay, that's good enough for me. I'm going to jump into the shower. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Thanks for everything, Quinn."

"Don't mention it, Doll." He said as she laid on her side, the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Quinn flashing her a wide, toothy grin.

* * *

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Personally, I think this chapter sort of sucked. If you think so too, leave me a review and tell me why? I just can't put my finger on it. At least it worked to move to story along. The next wil be better, promise! Enjoy!

* * *

"Alison, wake up." She rolled over, opening her eyes. Quinn's smiling face was an inch from hers. She gasped slightly, surprised. "Time to go, Santa Fe is only about four hours from here. If we leave now we can be there by ten."

"What time is it?" She said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Six O'clock." She fell back down, burying her head in the pillow. Quinn laughed. "Well, five thirty. I thought you might want to take a shower."

She opened one eye. Shower. A shower sounded nice, even one at five thirty in the morning. An hour she had only seen coming home from work, an hour that she was usually going to sleep not waking up. She grudgingly rose from the bed. "I'll be out in a minute." She said, and disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she exited the shower, wrapping a clean towel around her wet form. She wasn't dirty, and all the glass was out of her hair. She pulled a hairbrush from the duffel bag and ran it though her hair, shaking it with another towel to dry it. She opened the door to let the steam out and turned to see Quinn sitting on the bed, looking into the bathroom.

"Almost finished?"

"Yeah. I just need to get dressed, brush my teeth that sort of thing."

"Alright, take your time." He said, and while she brushed her teeth, he pretended not to be staring into the bathroom every thirty seconds. Alison saw him, and attributed it to the fact that she was an attractive woman and that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She figured he had seen enough women in their bra's too be an adult about the situation. "Allison?" He said, she was searching through duffel bag for a sundress. She figured it would be the easiest thing to wear in the car.

"Yeah?" She said, turning around, and jumping about two inches off the ground. Quinn, once again, was a lot closer to her than she had guessed. He was leaning into the bathroom, arms holding the side of the door frame. His face was about two inches from hers. "What the- Would you stop doing that! I mean, come on, I'm practicall-" But he had grabbed her and spun her around, clamping a hand over her mouth. She attempted to wriggle free, and Quinn held her tighter.

Then she heard it.

It was a faint hiss, and then there was a knock on the door. "Housekeeping." Said the voice from the other side, in an accent she didn't recognize.

Quinn's mouth was practically on top of her ear. He was breathing heavily, from the danger or, because she was in her underwear and pressed against him so tight that the space in between them was airtight, she wasn't sure. "That's. Not. Housekeeping." He said in a strained whisper. She shook her head no. "Do not make a sound," He said, so quietly she couldn't imagine how she had actually heard him. She nodded and he released her, lifting his hand away from her mouth and trailing it down her stomach, stopping above where the lace on her underwear started. He flattened out his palm and let his lips flutter against her neck.

She gulped slightly, her brain attempting to cope with the many sensations and emotions. Lust, danger, fear, lust...

Pain. Intense pain that started in her toes and moved all the way up to the spot where Quinn kissed her neck, and then to her brain. She let out a strangled yelp and fell to the floor, She saw Quinn in a room with a man, who was wearing a cape. She couldn't see his face, but punched Quinn in the ribs, he went to shift and couldn't. Only his hands turned to paws and he sprouted whiskers. The man hit him again, it was then she noticed to chains. The tiger was shackled to the wall. He hung limp after the second blow.

And then, Alison was thrust back into her body. She could only feel the cold linoleum against her skin. Quinn was kneeling over her looking worried and furious, and scared. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She said, sitting up and pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Well as soon as I, you..."

"It had nothing to do with that. My brain just went into overdrive, and that's what happens."

He was quiet. "We gotta get out of here, whatever was at the door was not nice. And I have a feeling it felt your magic and fled."

"My magic?"

"Well, the energy you exude when you have a vision is overwhelming. I felt it, and I'm sure any other supes around here did too."

He helped her up and she slipped on the sundress that was sitting on top of her bag. Quinn zipped it closed while she put on her sneakers, and they breezed out of the hotel like they were never even there. Quinn took the first shift driving, and Alison was thankful. Her head was pounding and she was analyzing every detail of her vision. Who was the man holding Quinn? And why couldn't he shift? The cape had reminded her of De Castro, and she wondered if he was the man in her vision. But somehow, she knew it wasn't him. She couldn't see even De Castro being full of the malice and pure joy at another's suffering she had felt from the caped man.

This was something worse than a vampire. Way worse.

"What did you see?" Quinn asked. His voice, nothing but a whisper, was full of fear though she didn't know why.

She was silent for a moment, and she looked at him. "Why do you sound so scared?"

"Because while you were thrashing, you started crying and saying my name over and over again."

She had known she was crying. Alison had felt the tears slip down past her chin while she got dressed. That had never happened during a vision, she didn't know if she had ever spoken, but she imagined that was also a first. "I saw you shackled to a wall while someone in a cape tortured you."

"A cape? Do you think..." He trailed off.

"No, not De Castro. Worse."

"Worse than a crazy, sadistic, casino loving vamp? I better watch my back." He said and broke out into a grin.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I can take care of myself, just forget about it. Let's just take this one day at a time, Plus, I haven't warned you about Jeremy."

"Jeremy is the one you saved from the elves?"

"Yeah, he's a little... strange."

"Strange how?" Alison was getting real sick of all these 'strange' people.

"You know what larping is?"

"Yeah." Live action role playing. She had dated a kid in junior high who loved that stuff and tried to make her his princess. She had none of it, of course.

"He's one of those kids. The whole reason he needed saving from the elves is because of this game, World of witches or something, he got too involved and it just wasn't enough for him. He went looking for the real thing."

"And he found it?"

"In abundance. Anyway, he's kind of creepy around girls. He always tried to get with Frannie, but lord knows I would never let that happen."

"Are you trying to say he might offend me in some way? Quinn, I'm no southern belle. I grew up in Vegas."

He smiled. "I thought you might say something like that."

They were silent for a minute while Alison fiddled with the radio. She scraped up some courage and opened her mouth before her brain could intervene.

"Can I ask why you practically felt me up while whatever it was was at the door?"

Quinn's dark features blushed a little. "I just got... overwhelmed. You were there and so close to me, and it's uh, it's been a while."

"Oh." She said, disappointed. Though she wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping for.

They took turns driving the four hours and arrived around ten forty five. Alison followed Quinn to the front door of a small townhouse and knocked. They heard a bit if rustling, and when the door finally opened, Alison was staring at a slightly small, cute, twenty something guy. He looked normal enough. But she only got one glance before the door slammed shut again.

Quinn seemed to be expecting this. He knocked again. "Jeremy, open the door."

"Who's the girl?" Came a muffled yell from inside.

"Alison. She's a shot girl from Vegas." The door opened and he ushered them inside. His eyes took in Alison, she was too busy to notice, however, because she was glancing around the room. It seemed every inch was covered in some poster, or shelves lined with action figures. G4 was on the television and there were two computers. Two that she could see, anyway.

"What do you want, Quinn?" He asked, his voice acidic. Alison was annoyed already.

"We need a place to stay. You owe me a favor, so we're staying here."

"Oh no you're not. There is no room."

"Jeremy, I saved you from the elves merely out of pity- I'll throw you back to them without remorse."

His eyes widened, then he softened. "Stay as long as you like, just stay out of my way."

"Thanks, little buddy." Quinn said, scratching the boys head, his voice reeking with sarcasm.

"I'm not your little buddy." He said, through gritted teeth. "And your girlfriend isn't that hot, not as hot as your sister, anyway."

Quinn growled slightly. "Shutup you little twerp, now beat it."

"What do you mean, this is my house!"

"And I'm using it, go find some place to stay."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and grabbed his car keys. "Fine, but I'm coming back tomorrow to make sure you didn't ruin anything."

He opened the door and left, Alison yelled after him. "And just for the record, I'm not his girlfriend!"


	11. Chapter 11

I have been slacking with this story, but fret not my pretties, It's not over. I LOVE Alison, and I'm not ready to give up on her just yet. So, keep reviewing, and your words of encouragement will help me write more. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

They went almost two days believing that they had outrun the vampires, but on the third night, they were proven very, very wrong.

There was a faint knock on the door and Quinn turned off the television, Alison was staring wide eyed at the door. "Who's there?" He said, looking through the peep hole.

"Just open the door Tiger, I don't have time for games."

Victor. Shit.

He turned to Alison and motioned to the back room mouthing, 'go.' She nodded no and he clenched his jaw and pointed his finger. 'go and climb out the window.' She sighed and moved slowly towards the back room, pulling the window open, she climbed out and looked to the left too see Victors car waiting, she inched around the side of the of the townhouse and onto the street. Alison imagined that Victor would probably realize she wasn't there at the moment, but had been. He would probably catch her before she got to the car, but it was worth a try, right?

She pulled the keys from the carabiner on her jeans and unlocked the car, sliding in she started it and put it in drive.

"Alison, turn off the car." Said a heavily accented voice from the backseat, Alison nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me half to death, Mr. De Castro."

"Please, Call me Felipe. I am not here to hurt you, just to inquire about your... talents."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes, you do. Now let's go back inside, get your Tiger friend and we will go find more suitable accommodations for you."

"I don't need your, accommodations. I'm fine where I am."

"Oh, I see you have become attached to him. How unfortunate."

"Why is that unfortunate?" She asked, turning her whole body around in the seat. He was staring at her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye, and Alison stared at him a little too long, and then she felt drowsy.

Look down, Alison, She told herself. She took a deep breath and, with great effort, dragged her eyes down to stare at the black interior of the car. She traced the crack in the leather that ran from the drivers side all the way to the middle. It was there from too many make out sessions, all of Jake's dates wanting to scoot closer to him. "Well, that is impressive." Felipe said, and she stole a glance at his face too see him smiling widely. "You know, we always knew there would be ones who were different. Humans that were more than just bags of blood. You are a very interesting specimen, and I am intrigued by your power," He paused, and Alison looked up again. "There is a difference between you and Ms. Stackhouse, but I can't put my finger on it. She cannot be glamoured at all, while you... you seem to be able to resist it."

"A witch, it's just a block."

"No, it's more than that, I can feel it." He sighed. "If only I could taste you," And at that, he leaned forward until the hair on her neck was standing up. She was breathing heavily, but not for the obvious reason. Something about this vampire just, made her weak in the knees. She was disgusted by him, sure, but... he just seemed, different. She stared out the back window as he leaned closer, and closer, and when she felt his fangs graze her neck, there was a bang on the window, and then someone grabbed her arm and was pulling her from the car.

It was Quinn, and he looked pissed. He threw her down onto the patch of grass and before Alison could blink, Felipe was out of the car and standing in front of Quinn, who from what Alison could see, was seething. "Listen, De Castro, I won't let you have her."

The vampire laughed. "I don't think thats up too you."

"Quinn, calm down." Alison said, standing and wiping off her jeans. She didn't exactly take kindly too being thrown around like a rag doll. "Nobody is letting anyone have me. I am not an object. Felipe, I appreciate the offer but I am fine staying with Quinn for now. I don't believe my services are relevant to any problem you are having, mostly because you don't know what services I offer. If you don't mind, I would like to go home, back to Vegas. And I want too take Quinn with me."

The tiger turned around and looked at her surprised. "Well, It's not like you have any where else to go. Right?"

"Well, I mean, I could go-"

Felipe cut him off. "That sounds about right. That way, we would be able to keep an eye on the cat. Good thinking, Miss Purifoy."

"Thats not exactly why," She stopped. "Nevermind. Now, please, just leave me alone."

"I am afraid that just cannot be. I am sorry, but you just know too much. Now, if you don't mind, I must be on my way. Miss Purifoy, I will send a representative of mine to your apartment within the week to make sure you have everything you need, and that you arrived unharmed. Quinn, you are not to leave the confines of Nevada. I will find you, you know that." He smiled. His fangs were out, and Alison shuddered slightly. "Good evening."

And then he was gone.

Quinn looked behind him, sending Alison a dark look, and then stalked off towards the house.

Shit.

She followed him, running slightly to keep up with his brisk pace. "Quinn, what's wrong? I didn't do anything. I don't even know what is going on, or what I know, or why he is so obsesse-"

Quinn turned around, and she stopped talking. "Stop it, Alison. You are not stupid, so stop playing the whole 'I dont know why I'm so special' thing. You sound like an idiot. Did you ever think that maybe I had a life to go back to? And I can't just follow you back to Vegas to play house?"

Tears stung her eyes, and she gritted her teeth. She was about to open her mouth and retort when they both heard a clunker of a car pull into the drive way. Jeremy. God, this kid was just one fucking nuisance after another.

"Hey Quinn. How are things?" He said, in a mock friendly voice. He gave Alison the once over and smiled appreciatively. Quinn looked towards him and slapped him across the head.

"Get in the house."

"But I have-"

"Just get in the goddamn house, Jeremy." He followed instructions and walked to the house, pushing the door open. Quinn followed, but Alison stayed put. "Come on." He said softly, turning around in the doorway.

"Okay, but only to get my things."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. You don't have to come with me, you know you can run from Felipe, or make a deal. I can't. I'm stuck. So I'm going home, back to my job, back to Vegas. Have fun playing cowboys and indians with the fucking vampires."

And she stormed past him into the house, down the hallway and into the back room. She collected her things and shoved them into her duffel bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she sauntered out of the house. Quinn followed her all the way to the car. "Alison, it's a ten hour drive. Just wait, I'll drive back with you an-"

"Don't waste your breathe. I'll stop in Flagstaff. Call your sister, I'm sure she's worried." She threw the duffel bag into the backseat through the open window and opened the passenger side door, sliding over. "See you around, Quinn."

And she turned the keys in the ignition, slammed her foot on the gas, and peeled away from the small townhouse.

Five hours and many Carly Simon songs later, Alison pulled up to a small motel on the outskirts of Flagstaff. It was around midnight, and there was only an old man in the office, he was watching MASH reruns on an ancient television set. Slapping it every few minutes because of the shitty reception.

"Can I have a room for the night."

"Sure, Darling. Where are you headed?"

"Home."

He smiled, handing her the key to room nine. "Well, that's nice. There is a diner next door if you wanna get something for breakfast. Sleep well."

"Thanks." She said, and pushed the glass door open, walking back to her car. She drove around the the back of the long building, and found room nine within a few seconds. Pulling her bag from the back, she hauled it to the door and unlocked it with the key. She closed the door and locked both locks, just for good measure. Throwing the bag on the bed, she walked straight to the bathroom for a shower.

When she finally exited the bathroom, she felt a thousand times better. Tomorrow, she would be home and safe in her own bed, she could call her mom and feed her cat and get back into the normal swing of things. There was a loud knock on the door.

Or not.

She pulled on her sweatpants and a pullover sweatshirt and pulled the door open. Oh shit.

Johnny.

He grabbed her by her hair and flung her across the room. She slammed into the nightstand hard, and felt all the blood rush to her face. He was pacing back and forth nervously, and she could see he had a bandage above his right eye. "You stupid, stupid bitch. You know you Can't just work for them, right? And your brother. He really needs to make up his mind." He stopped to stare at her. She had her hand over her eye, which was bleeding quite profusely. "And Quinn, who knew, right? I mean, how was I supposed to kno-"

"Shut the fuck up." Alison said softly, though he kept talking. So she opted for screaming. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PSYCHO." He stopped and turned to stare at her. "What happened to my brother?"

"He ran off." Johnny said with a shrug. And then someone bust through the door and Johnny was on the floor, and then he was shifting into a magnificent Lion. Alison wondered how she would explain all the damage to the old man. And then she passed out.


End file.
